Amor de mis amores
by Hachiko455
Summary: Cuando te dicen que de una nueva noticia, te pones feliz... no es asi?. Pero que pasaria si es una sorpresa lo que ha caido a tus pies... la aceptarias? HirokixNowaki
1. Chapter 1

Cuando me menciono Nowaki que se tenía que ir a Europa, me entregue una noche antes. Lamentablemente ahora después de 1 mes estoy solo en mi cama, recordando su olor y su fragancia… tratando de recordar todo lo que es del e incluso tratar de sentir los labios de el en los míos. Tan difícil era eso; aún le faltan unos días en llegar a casa… pero aun no creo poder seguir sobreviviendo sin su esencia.

Bueno –tome mi teléfono mientras aún seguía en la cama-

Hiroki, puedo ir a visitarte. –Era Akihiko y sonaba algo raro-

Claro que si- mencione mientras me incorporaba en mi cama lentamente- ¿a qué horas vendrás?

Iré en media hora –suspiro pesadamente-

Nos vemos entonces… -antes de colgar me estire un poco-

La voz de Akihiko no sonaba igual, algo le había pasado… o incluso siempre se ponía así porque su amado y odioso estudiante Misaki (que era pareja del escritor) estaba lejos o se enfermaba por su culpa… Aun así, no estoy seguro de poder verlo con tantos ánimos; me siento mal. La cabeza me estalla y sobretodo me he mareado los últimos días… aún sigo preguntándome la razón de la cual se deba todo esto.

Para cuando llego Akihiko yo estaba en el baño arreglando mis últimos detalles del pelo, me tomaba con insistencia la cabeza; echarme un poco de agua me hizo volver a la realidad. Pero cuando lo hizo pude escuchar el timbre, arreglándome de nuevo el pelo camine directamente por todo el departamento hasta llegar a la puerta. Una vez que la abrí… ahí estaba el antiguo amor que yo tenía…

Hiroki –me abrazo con algo de fuerza-

A-Akihiko –le abrace algo extrañado y simplemente lo hice pasar- A que se debió tu llamada te escuche algo triste y… -antes de que pudiera continuar me miro con tristeza-

Es Misaki… -se fue a sentar al sillón decaído- Se ha sentido mal, me preocupa que tenga algo malo

Espero que no le hallas hecho nada al pobre chiquillo, apenas es un mocoso Akihiko –mencione yendo a la cocina-

Ya lo sé, -miro por todos lados y después s levanto para ir a la estantería- Nowaki, no está aquí. Me gustaría que el lo checara.

Aun no llega del viaje –baje mi cabeza para después sacar un vaso-

¿Cuánto más crees que se tarde? –esa insistencia es la que a veces me preocupa… pero,-

No lo sé, tal vez tarde unos días más – me duele más que me hagan recordar a la persona que tanto amo-

¡HIROKI! –me grito Akihiko acercándose sin más, de la furia que había acumulado había roto el vaso causando que los fragmentos se incrustaran en mi mano-

Si tan solo su carrera no dependiera de muchos viajes, tal vez todos los días podría estar conmigo… sentir sus caricias y todo lo que siento. Quisiera volver a verlo, quisiera abrazarlo… quisiera…

Hiroki, en que tanto piensas –me pego en la cabeza- Desde que llegue estas así

Nada que no vez, no eh dormido bien por las clases que tengo que dar mañana –mentí, eran por el-

Deberías de dormir más, y respecto a Misaki…. Crees que podrías darme las tareas de el

¿Eh? –le miro extrañado- sabes que aunque yo sea tu amigo no puedo hacer eso, bien lo sabes –me resigne-

Hiroki, no sé qué tenga y quiero que se quede en casa de perdido una semana –me miro con compasión dejando mi mano en mi pierna-

Está bien, las mandare a tu correo cada una. Pero con la condición de que si no entrega una, el deberá quedarse un viernes hasta después de clases. –le mire serio-

Está bien –me sonrió tierno-

Y, ¿qué es lo que tiene el mocoso? –le mire algo extrañado-

Como bien sabes llevamos más de 3 años juntos, y entre la escuela, la editorial, la vida y el sexo que tenemos a menudo…

NO ME IMPORTA ESO –grite de sobremanera al escucharlo hablar tan tranquilo-

Últimamente en las últimas semanas se sintió raro, primero mareos. Después muchos vómitos y hace unos días se desmayó en el departamento

Valla… entonces, crees que de verdad este enfermo… no te preocupes, él se repondrá

Como puede suceder, que un adolescente de su edad tenga síntomas tan raros. Aun así, me dispuse a abrazar a mi mejor amigo y darle un pequeño golpecito en el hombro viendo que el mayor le acariciaba el cabello. Después de un rato, el mayor saco su celular viendo un mensaje del otro; por lo que se levantó y pidiendo una disculpa se levantó…

A esta persona, le ame por cómo era. Ansioso, infeliz, cariñoso y demasiado sobreprotector…. Pero sobretodo el amor que llega a demostrar; quisiera que los días pasasen rápido para poder volverte a ver… lo deseo, lo añoro.

Hiroki, debo irme –me saco de los pensamientos aquel comentario-

A…Ah pasado algo con Misaki –le mire algo extrañado-

Me ha dado una noticia que tengo que ver con mis propios ojos –de un Akihiko triste, apareció uno muy feliz-

¿Qué clase de noticia…? –me levante deteniendo al mayor por el brazo-

Seré padre –me miro con felicidad-

Como era… posible, que el fuera a ser padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de lo acontecido, entre en un debate muy fuerte…

E-esto es…. –me tome mi cabeza negando de sobremanera-

Kamijou ¿qué pasa? –menciono el profesor Miyagi, viéndome algo extrañado-

Bueno, no es nada. –como le puedes decir a alguien que tu mejor amigo embarazo a su pareja, la cual es tu estudiante; ya que él es uno de los pocos casos de hombres que puede procrear bebes-

Estas seguro –se acercó para ver el encabezado de lo buscado-

Bueno, como le explico –suspiro- Se acuerda de mi gran amigo… Usami Akihiko

No me digas que estas esperando un bebe de el –sorprendido retrocedió-

No –salió su pequeño entre ceño algo molesto- Embarazo a su pareja

¿Y qué tiene que ver la noticia que tienes ahí con lo de él? –ladeo la cabeza-

Dicen que es algo raro, que de cada 10 hombres 3 pueden procrear hijos, esto se debe que antes de nacer iba a ser una mujer pero al momento de decidirse al nacer, nació como si fuera un varón.

Lo que explicas no tiene lógica –salió una gota-

Me refiero que tiene el aparato reproductor femenino pero aun siendo hombre, es lo que intento decirle –mencione algo molesto-

Y, ¿Cómo te puedes dar cuenta de eso? –se sentó en su silla como era costumbre-

Pues –volví a la lectura y la sorpresa por lo visto fue mucha-… dice que lo primero son mareos intensos, después desmayos repentinos –tragaba saliva con algo de temor- poca alimentación y ya como último vómitos y flojera; pero que estos síntomas pueden variar

Oh bueno, lo bueno es que Shinobu sigue estudiando en Australia por lo que no tengo de que preocupar…

Pensar que pudieras procrear era algo que no estaba en mis planes, pero con lo leído me hace sospechar de mil maneras. Si esperara un hijo de Nowaki, ¿lo aceptaría? Cuando menos me lo espero; en mis ojos yacen lágrimas y una de mis manos en el vientre como si me doliera con insistencia. Ahora entiendo la felicidad de Akihiko, nunca pensó que pudiera tener un hijo y menos de un hombre; pero aún tengo dudas de esto; si a Misaki le paso todo esto ¿Qué seguirá para el?, Tendría que cuidar a un bebe que se parecería a él y Akihiko, dejarían de tener sexo por unos meses (aunque eso estaría bien en medida para Misaki), pero su graduación estaría pausada por su hijo.

Kamijou, ¿Qué pasa?-menciono el profesor Miyagi para sacarme de mis pensamientos-

Nada, solo que estoy algo mareado y… -negando me quise levantar pero caí por la gravedad-

Haz presentado algo de estos síntomas –me miro curioso-

No, pero que dice –Si… si los eh presentado- Aun y cuando los presentara no se los diría.

Que malo eres Kamijou –bajo la vista para devolverse a su trabajo algo indignado-

Aun así… tengo que decirle a Akihiko como paso. Y sobre todo mencionárselo a Nowaki si sabe del tema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de días, Nowaki arribó a Japón. Pero no porque era el momento de regresar; si no que le habían hablado del hospital donde trabajaba para mencionarle que su pareja había caído ahí por un repentino desmayo en clases. Se podía ver a un Nowaki corriendo por todo el aeropuerto con sus maletas y su bata directo al hospital.

Rápido, al hospital –menciono este al taxista-

Sin lugar a dudas, cuando le llamaron… él estaba en clase de embriología.

/Flash back/

Sempai, pero porque me llama a estas horas. Usted sabe que no puede llamarme en horas de escuela –susurro molesto fuera del salón-

Lo siento, pero es que me han dicho algo de tu pareja… este… como se llamaba

Hiro-san… ¡algo le paso a Hiro-san! –casi gritaba aterrorizado-

Lo han traído de su universidad, mencionaron que daba clases y que de un momento a otro se desvaneció en el piso

¿Quién lo está atendiendo? –menciono preocupado pegándose a la pared-

La señorita Airukawa, Nowaki… solamente es para avisarte. Sabes bien que debes de terminar

Lo sé. –se tomó la cabeza con algo de preocupación- en 2 días acabaran mis clases por lo que iré para allá de inmediato, pónganle morfina y un calmante… si quieren sacarle sangre algún otro examen no les dejara

Gracias por el dato…-rio suave-

Sempai…. Gracias-suspiro levemente-

/Fin del Flashback/

Afuera del hospital, llego el taxi con un Nowaki demasiado preocupado y alarmado. Sobre todo cuando entro a este, se le quedaron mirando varios doctores, enfermeras e incluso ciertos pacientes. Dejando las cosas en la sala de cambio de turno, tomo uno que otro artículo de su casillero y fue directo con aquella persona que le había hablado hace días…

¡Sempai! –grito desde lo lejos para acercarse a este corriendo-

Nowaki –le miro algo sorprendido- pero ¿Cómo es que haz legado tan rápido?

Eh tomado el vuelo de la noche, no eh dormido nada pero dime –trago saliva algo agitado- ¿Dónde está Hiro-san?

Bueno el –bajo la cabeza algo preocupado por la reacción de su amigo-

¿El qué?... sempai, dígame que le ha pasado –comenzaba a desesperarse-

Ha pasado a cuidados intensivos. No ha salido de ahí desde que entro, sobretodo porque han hecho examen tras examen alrededor de unas 15 veces y sale exactamente lo mismo

Imagínense a un Nowaki preocupado, hablando con aquella persona que había hablado días atrás y le había dicho que su pareja estaba ahí adentro. Comenzaba a desesperarse y querer comenzar a llorar, se tomaba la cabeza muchas veces por lo que le decía aquel muchacho rubio, daba vueltas por todos lados y a veces le miraba con más y más preocupación.

¿Qué es lo que tiene? –se tomaba la boca-

Yo no lo sé –le dio el expediente de la pareja de este-

La doctor que lo está atendiendo me pidió que te lo diera cuando te viera, nadie más puede abrirlo más que tu –le miro serio- pero felicidades de igual manera –menciono alejándose de este-

¿Eh? –le miro algo extrañado a lo último dicho por este-

Al ver la parte de atrás de aquel documento, en letras mayúsculas venia el nombre de su pareja: "Hiroki Kamijou, 29 años." Abrió aquel expediente y veía primero varias cartas para los exámenes, electrocardiogramas, encefalogramas e incluso el conteo de cada glóbulo rojo blanco que pudiera existir… aun así todo estaba normal. Hasta llegar casi al final… en donde aparecía una carta con lo siguiente:

"A quien corresponda.

Dra. Airukawa, este mismo examen se le ha realizado al paciente Kamijou Hiroki, 15 veces a lo largo de estos 3 días. Nos sigue sorprendiendo el resultado, pero sobretodo como surge todo esto.

Descripción: Dentro del organismo del paciente, se encuentra en el cromosoma del sexo una anomalía que es causado por la mutación XXYY. El paciente, por lo que se menciona esta mutación debió e haber nacido como una mujer, a lo largo del nacimiento su sexo comenzó a desarrollarse como un hombre ocasionando que se quedara con el aparato reproductor femenino.

Examen realizado: Prueba de embarazo

Nombre del paciente: Kamijou Hiroki

Edad: 29

Resultado: Positivo.

Tratamiento: Se le recomienda al paciente, estar en cama durante las siguientes semanas. Ya que al estrés que carga este, podría afectar al desarrollo del embrión a lo largo del embarazo.

Semanas de gestación: 6 semanas

De antemano.

Laboratorio Higasura"

Hiro-san… -de una de sus mejillas comenzó a rodar una lagrima por sus ojos, para después caminar de manera lenta y pausada por lo largo del pasillo asimilando lo que acababa de leer-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

[Bueno eso es todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado. Síganme para que no se pierdan la continuación, y dejen reviews me ayudaría mucho saber su opinión acerca de este Fic :D)


	2. Chapter 2

Dicen que cuando algo vuelve a comenzar, todo se vuelve a reformular. Tal vez esta no era la manera de volver a comenzar. Yacía en la cama con una intravenosa, la cual me depositaba algo de suero y un calmante para no sentir el dolor que expresaba o emanaba desde hace unas horas. Aquel golpe que me había dado, pudo haber sido mortal. Gracias a Dios no fue así, si hubiera estado solo tal vez hubiera entrado en shock… después le tendré que agradecer al profesor Miyagi por lo que hizo pero aun así… sigo sin explicarme que fue lo que paso… recuerdo…

/Flash back/

Muy bien, para la siguiente clase quiero que lean los capítulos 16 y 17 sin falta. Y también deberán entregar un ensayo de estos dos

Lo quiere a computadora o a mano maestro –alzo la mano uno de mis alumnos-

Cuando me dispuse a voltearme, me tome de la cabeza con cierto dolor, me senté en el escritorio mientras los alumnos veían como estaba. De un momento a otro, levante mi cabeza y alce mi cuerpo para poder escribir. Pero ahí fue donde quede…

¡Profesor! –escuche que se levantaron varias de mis alumnas-

Llamen a alguien, una ambulancia… por favor –gritaban con desesperación… como si fuera a morirme-

¡Profesor Miyagi! –Misaki… grito el nombre del maestro. Después de 1 semana sin verlo, él pudo ayudarme-

Dios mío, no lo muevan y llamen a una ambulancia. ¡Rápido! –sentí las manos del maestro en mi cabeza levantándome-

Kamijou… en que lio te has metido –fue lo último que escuche-

/Fin del Flash back/

Aun así, sigo preguntándome porque después de dos días no me dejan salir del hospital. Pero sobretodo, porque siento mi cuerpo extraño y cansado… no, cansado no es… estoy agotado.

Dra. Airukawa, aquí están los resultados que había pedido-

Muchas gracias, joven…

Kusama Nowaki. Es un gusto poder verla en persona

Nowaki… está aquí. Esto debe estar mal, el debería de regresar en 5 días… no es posible, llevo 5 días aquí encerrado. E-eso no es posible… yo recuerdo que fue ayer cuando me caí; no puede ser cierto… esto…

Veo que ya revisaste los resultados.

L-lo siento… -rio suavemente- Pero es que mi sempai me los acaba de dar, y me menciono que podía verlos con su permiso

No te preocupes -un pequeño suspiro salió de su boca- Debo decirte que estoy algo desconcertada pero, me alegro mucho de que por fin puedas lograr lo que te hayas propuesto. Me gustaría que tú le dieras la noticia, yo seguiré monitoreando lo que restan de meses para saber el avance que tienen. Y felicidades Nowaki… Muchas felicidades

Iba… a verlo de nuevo. No estoy en la posición correcta, ni mucho menos arreglado. Me hubiera gustado que me hubieran dicho y prepararme para volverlo a ver. La puerta se escuchó y solamente alce la vista para volverlo a ver en la puerta junto con la doctora.

Muy bien señor Kamijou, él es mi compañero Kusama Nowaki. Después de su larga estadía ya tenemos los resultados correctos.

Y, ¿Qué es lo que tengo? –me removía con cierta incomodidad-

Hiro-san –sintió el codazo de la doctora en su estómago y le miro- Señor Kamijou, tengo que informarle que…

Esa sonrisa… ese pelo, el pelo de una tormenta….no, de un tifón como su nombre lo dice. Pero sobretodo su rostro me trajo la alegría de nuevo, olvidándome del resultado.

Señor Kamijou me ha escuchado –me miro extrañado-

¿Eh? –le mire extrañado negando- Podría volver a repetirlo, por favor.

Está esperando un bebe –su sonrisa no se borraba-

¿Cómo algo tan fantástico, puede caer en desgracia?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esto es malo, si tan solo hubiera puesto más atención a lo ocurrido jamás hubiera pasado algo como esto. Que me deparara a mí… espera, estoy en el mismo puesto que Misaki, solo que la diferencia es que Akihiko tiene el dinero para sustentar a su hijo y nosotros… casi no nos vemos. Esto en verdad es muy malo, si tan solo hubiera puesto más atención a todo esto… pero es que lo que han descubierto es reciente. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo eso antes?; debo dejar de lamentarme… ahora tengo a un bebe dentro mío. Después de todo que habría de pasar…

Hiro-san –menciono Nowaki una vez que la enfermera le había quitado a intravenosa y a doctora le había dado de alta-

M-mande… -le mire algo extrañado por su tono de voz-

Nada, te lo diré llegando a casa. Iré por mis cosas –levanto mi mentón y un cálido beso se depositó en mis labios, ese beso que añoraba desde hace mucho-

¿Q-que haces podrían descubrirnos, tonto? –desvié la mirada sonrojado-

Bueno, iré rápido por mis cosas –salió del cuarto dejando los resultados enfrente de mi-

No pensé que lo habían hecho 15 veces, entonces cuanta sangre me han sacado para los estudios. No recuerdo haber sentido una aguja por mi piel… a menos que me hayan drogado.

¡Maldita sea! –grite exasperado negando varias veces- me drogaron estos imbéciles, que no era más fácil despertarme y pedir permiso. Que hubiera pasado si todo eso fuera a mi bebe…

Esa palabra… era la primera vez que lo mencionaba y poco a poco se me hacía más extraño reformularla, pero era verdad. ¿Qué pasara si todas las sustancias iban directo a su bebe? Sin dudarlo y sin poderlo contener e mis pensamientos, una mano se posó en mi vientre dando un pequeño masaje de forma horizontal. Tengo tanto miedo, la cara de Nowaki parecía feliz… pero ciento que algo más le preocupa. Ha dejado su clase o curso, solo por mi… bueno por nosotros.

Y ahora que voy a hacer –suspire algo frustrado y ya cambiado- Es un pequeño pero siento que crece cada vez más, debo de estar loco –suspiro de nuevo con algo de resentimiento-

Señor Kamijou –una pequeña enfermera se acercó a mí con cierta información-

Si, ¿Qué pasa? –le mire aun algo confundido-

La doctora me ha pedido que le diera esto –extendió nos papeles, todos acerca de embarazo-

Gracias señorita –sonreí de sobremanera-

Aquella enfermera salió, para después ver entrar a Nowaki con sus maletas. En verdad, él había regresado por mi… yo sé que en el fondo no puedo impedirle que venga a verme, pero sus estudios son más importantes para mí que yo.

Hiro-san, vamos a casa –me extendió una mano con tranquilidad-

Uhum –asentí de manera calmada tomando su mano, se me dificultaba pararme. Debía ser por lo mismo de los exámenes-

¿Estás bien? –me atrajo a él haciendo que mi cabeza reposara en su pecho-

Creo que sí, pero…- me aleje un poco de el- aun no estoy preparado para tener un hijo.

Hiro-san te ayudare a cuidarle. No importa que… -puso su mano en mi vientre con amor- Yo los cuidare con mi vida cueste lo que cueste.

Nowaki, no es eso –desvié mi mirada y con esto a mi cuerpo por inercia-

No pensaras en abortarlo –su voz comenzó a elevarse poco a poco de forma molesta-

Yo… -baje la mirada-

¡Hiro-san! –menciono molesto-

Yo no quiero interrumpir en tus estudios –le mire molesto y a punto de llorar- Aléjate de mí… -baje de a poco mi cabeza- vete a estudiar. Termina tu carrera.

No, Hiro-san… -quiso tomarme la mano y simplemente la negué-

Si tú no te vas… lo hare yo –no me atreví a mirarle y simplemente pase por su lado para salir de aquel cuarto de hospital.

¡Hiro-san! –me tomo del brazo con insistencia-

No quiero que pierda todo por mí, pensar así suena un poco egoísta. Si tengo que perder algo prefiero ser al amor de mi vida, que ver como el pierde su sueño por mí. Simplemente jale mi brazo, cuando por fin lo soltó mis lágrimas cayeron por mi mejilla retirándome de aquel lugar pensando en lo que había pasado… todo esto lo ocasioné yo por mis imprudencias.

Espero que estés feliz –lagrimeaba mientras caminaba por la calle- Te cuidare bien, no debes temer por eso. Hare lo que sea para poder verte feliz, cariño –una mano se dirigió a mi vientre mientras aun mis lágrimas salían- Lo prometo…

Por un momento tome uno de los panfletos que decía: "Como tratar a una persona embarazada", lo abrí y me sorprendí por lo que tenía. Pero sobre todo lo que me impacto fue que venía un poco explicado cómo iba creciendo el feto, embrión o como se llama. Tendría que comprarme un libro respecto a eso y comenzar a buscar un lugar en donde quedarme, no quiero ver a Nowaki… no ahora, quiero que acabe sus estudios.

/ Hiro-san te ayudare a cuidarle. No importa que yo los cuidare con mi vida cueste lo que cueste./

Esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza miles de veces, negando me dispuse a seguir caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Tal vez así pueda sentirme más calmado.

Hiroki, -escuche una voz algo grave- ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos?

¿Eh? Bueno –baje la mirada y escondí los panfletos- nada que tenga que ver con tu incumbencia Akihiko. Pero me gustaría preguntarte algo…

¿Qué pasa? Acaso haz vuelto a pegarle a uno de los doctores.

Como sabes eso –una pequeña gota apareció-

Nowaki me lo dijo

Ese nombre… me hiere.

¿Podría quedarme contigo y Misaki durante un tiempo? –no le miraba-

Porque… ¿qué ha pasado?, acaso Nowaki te dijo algo

Tengo un bebe de él y no quiero interrumpir su futuro.

Solo una pelea, pero no quiero verle ahora.

Eres bienvenido, pero más te vale contarme lo que ha pasado.

Yo… -le mire levemente, mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas por las lágrimas y sobretodo como debería explicarle a un padre que pasa por la misma situación-

Yo no sé qué decirte…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Profesor Hiroki, ¿A qué se debe su visita? –Pregunto un Misaki acostado en el sillón haciendo su tarea de literatura-

- Misaki siéntate… podrías lastimar al bebe estando de esa manera –suspiro- Como bien sabes Hiroki es compañero mío y mi mejor amigo; se quedara unos días con nosotros

- No te preocupes Misaki, no nos veremos a diario –me quite el saco para bajar la mirada-

Baje de nuevo la mirada para taparme la boca con algo de tristeza, mire a otro lado y simplemente comencé a ver cada uno de los estantes que tenía aquella persona que habitaba esa casa. Cada vez iban en aumento los estantes de aquella casa. Un pequeño sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos. Cuando lo vi, era Nowaki… llevaba 10 llamadas de él y 5 mensajes. Checando uno por uno, me di cuenta que todos decían lo mismo… quería saber si él bebe estaba bien. Si no le había hecho nada. Sera un buen padre, pero no ahora…

Hiroki, te llevare a tu habitación si no te molesta –menciono Misaki estirándose un poco-

Por supuesto –desvanecí los últimos pensamientos y caminaba detrás de este-

/ "Está esperando un bebe"/

Un bebe, es algo que se desea con ansias cuando lo llegas a planear. Cuando no, puede ser la cosa más catastrófica de todas, incluso terminar en un final triste. Siendo egoísta, mis pensamientos egoístas me hicieron terminar así…

Aquí esta profesor –señalo una puerta lejana a las otras-

Dime Kamijou o Hiroki cuando estemos fuera de clases, no habrá problemas –le mire detenidamente- Felicidades por él bebe

¿Eh? Usagi-san le dijo –menciono apenado y sorprendido-

Algo así –reí un poco- ¿Cómo vas con él?

Bien –tomo su vientre suavemente- Usagi-san está ansioso por que nazca. Perdone si soy imprudente pero… ¿usted tiene hijos?

No –suspire levemente-

Espero uno, el primero… la mayor alegría de mi vida y a la vez la mayor tragedia.

Espera tener pronto –me miro algo cálido, como un padre-

Espero que no –abrí la puerta del cuarto y me encerré con llave-

No pude ver la cara de Misaki, pero sé que se veía triste por lo que dije. Tal vez no tenga mucho sentido pero… para mi Nowaki era mi todo, en un momento lo perdí y no sé si regresara. Lagrima tras lágrima… melancolía tras suspiros… quejas silenciosas tras sentimientos encontrados… Es algo que solo una persona enamorada puede sentir por su ser amado, es algo que por tristeza sufre la condena.

Si todo hubiera sido diferente –miraba la cama, mientras yacía en el suelo sentado-

Hace ya más de 10 años que lo conozco, hace unos 4 años nos formalizamos como pareja. Íbamos a estar juntos toda la vida… ¿no es así? Quisiera poder volver a aquel día, eh impedir todo esto.

¡Nowaki! –apreté mis puños y pegue contra el piso mientras las lágrimas en mis ojos salían- C-como nunca… como nunca supimos de esto. Lo siento, lo siento tanto…

Hiroki ábreme –sonó un Akihiko asustado-

Déjame en paz Akihiko –lagrimeaba lentamente para levantarme débilmente- cuando esté listo para salir te lo diré… -mencione molesto-

Si tanto me amas Nowaki, aprende a leer el ambiente. Te amo, te amo con mi alma… quiero poder verte una vez más antes de irme de lo que antes se llamaba nuestro hogar.

Te pondré como nombre Junior, espero que no te moleste- mencione a mi vientre en donde se encontraba el fruto de mi amor con la persona que tanto amaba- Saldremos de esta, ya lo veras cariño. Ya lo veras…

De un momento a otro escuche con insistencia el timbre por lo que me alerte, mas no me dispuse a levantarme. Poco a poco la cama me consumía en sus brazos acogedores, en donde sabría que nadie podría lastimarme de nuevo.

Nowaki, no te han enseñado que no debes entrar en casa ajena

Él está aquí… mierda…

¿Dónde está? –se escuchó su grito algo desesperado-

Nowaki, él ni siquiera quiere abrirme la puerta. No sé qué ha pasado pero debes de tener en cuenta, que él no saldrá tan fácilmente del cuarto

No tienes una llave de repuesto –menciono un poco más tranquilo-

No, y aunque la tuviera no te la daría. El está algo mal y necesita relajarse. Te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo.

No escuche más, solo escuche una puerta cerrarse con fuerza. Nowaki… lo siento, en verdad lo siento


	3. Chapter 3

Si tan solo hubiera puesto más atención…

-Mierda se me va a hacer tarde –decía molesto mientras me colocaba la misma camisa y la corbata por el cuello-

Siempre me pasa esto, pero ahora es diferente. Me había pasado de las horas de sueño, iba prácticamente como media hora más tarde que lo que acostumbre con Nowaki. Aunque debería empezar a acostumbrarme a que tal vez ya no esté a mi lado. Después de todo, él bebe interferirá en sus estudios.

-Hiroki, ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa? –menciono Akihiko que se encontraba CON Misaki comiendo-

- Aunque Misaki este faltando, yo tengo que subir las notas de todos y si lo hago aquí me tardare –me acomodaba la corbata de manera rápida- Aun así espero encontrarlos en la noche

-Que tenga un día productivo profesor –siguió comiendo Misaki como si nada hubiera pasado-

Sin más, al salir mi abrigo era lo único que podría abrigarme a mí y a mi futuro bebe. Quisiera algo más acogedor y sobre todo caliente. No sé cuándo deba dejar de trabajar o incluso cuanto deba descansar. Debería averiguar un poco más de eso aunque…. ¿Eh?, una… llamada.

-Kamijou al habla –seguía caminando un poco más rápido-

-Kamijou soy Miyagi –sonaba algo alterado-

-Profesor a que se debe la llamada tan temprano –me detuve de una manera algo brusca-

-Me menciono el director que si aun seguías mal podías faltar hasta que te sintieras mejor –suspiro pesado-

-La verdad ya me siento mejor, no faltare a mis deberes –suspire-

-Te recomendaría que por lo menos hoy no vinieras. Te pudo haber pasado algo mucho peor –se escuchó una silla, aquella silla en donde se sentaba siempre-

-y, ¿Qué hay de mis alumnos y sus notas? –mencione algo alterado-

-Les diré que se canceló la clase y que después les enviaras las notas te parece –rio leve- Oh apoco el demonio Kamijou quiere torturar a sus alumnos

-Miyagi, ya le eh dicho que no es torturar… les enseño apreciar la literatura –suspire algo pesado-

- Aun así, mejórate y espero verte mañana –colgó mientras se escuchaba que la silla crujía-

Si le dijera lo que me pasa, tal vez no me entendería y me mandaría directo con Nowaki para que me cuidara. Aún estoy pensando en lo que le dije a él, quisiera nunca habérselo dicho. Pero el pasado, está en el pasado.

-Bueno, creo que podre ir a la librería y ver unos libros –sonreí de sobremanera estirándome un poco-

Quisiera poder ir a los brazos de Nowaki y pedirle perdón, pero sobre todo implorarle… No… ¡no!, que estoy pensando, implorarle… ¡¿yo?! Creo que estoy mal, aunque… primero debería ir a cambiarme al departamento. Si tal eso sea lo mejor ahorita… no quiero llegar con las mismas ropas a una biblioteca.

El aire de otoño comienza a sentirse como el de invierno, que poco a poco el frio comienza a amenazar a nuestro cuerpo a calentarse. Días así, me recuerdan a una discusión que yo tuve con Nowaki…

/Flash Back/

-Nowaki estoy harto de que no digas nada –mencione molesto-

-Hiro-san no es mi culpa que mi sempai me abrace –retrocedía a gran medida-

-Entonces deberías de comenzar a alejarte de él –desvié la mirada-

Esta pelea, siempre es por el… por sus abrazos "de compañeros"

-Hiro-san… ¿estas celoso? –Se acercó Nowaki a mi tratando de tomar mi mano-

-Y, ¿Qué si lo estoy? –mencione molesto tratando de alejarme-

Eh cometido un grave error… no debí confesar mis sentimientos de esa manera.

-Hiro-san… -tomo e mi mano para atraerme a su pecho y después depositarme un beso en mis labios-

Sus labios son aquel veneno que quisiera que me matara y que me hiciera amarlo día tras día, si pudiera morir de amor por él, quisiera que fuera en sus brazos. Poco a poco me deje llevar y de un momento a otro estaba con él, el encima de mí y yo debajo… tomando mis labios en los suyos de una manera delicada y amable pero a la vez desesperadamente y con pasión, como si nunca me hubiera visto.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorren mi pecho abriendo suavemente mi camisa, quisiera poder arrancarle la camisa y que me hiciera suyo ahorita sin escrúpulos. Sus manos son tan delicadas y a la vez tan brutas en apariencia, pero demasiado amables y cálidas… aquellas manos que me hicieron olvidar las caricias de Akihiko. Sin más… me entregue a él.

-N…Nowaki… a-ah –desvié mi mirada tratando de evitar la dulce mirada del otro-

-Hiro-san –beso mi cuello con suavidad mientras comenzaba a entrar en mí-

-¡A-ah!, No… Nowaki… -le mire algo sonrojado-

Y sin más, fui de él… de nuevo.

/Fin del Flash Back/

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abriendo la puerta del departamento, lo volví a ver.

-Hiro-san has regresado –me abrazo levemente-

-Suéltame –me removí mientras negaba a verlo-

-Hiro-san –me levanto el mentón depositándome un suave beso-

Si me dejo llevar… yo… Simplemente le empuje y salí corriendo al cuarto en donde dormíamos cómodamente.

-¡Hiro-san! Ábreme por favor –me gritaba desesperadamente- Quiero aclarar las cosas contigo, quiero estar contigo y con él bebe.

Simplemente lo dejé hablar.

-No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho con esa noticia. No dejare mis estudios pero por favor, quédate conmigo.

Cada palabra me duele.

-Háblame Hiro-san-menciono algo triste y desesperado-

¿Qué debería decir?, eh leído libros de princesas que si les sucede algo así se casa con el príncipe y viven felices para siempre. Lamentablemente no es mi situación, no soy una mujer, él y yo no somos príncipes.

-Nowaki, déjame en paz. Entiende, no le hare nada al bebe… pero termina los estudios –me abrace de las piernas-

Estoy temblando del miedo.

-Hiro-san… déjame estar con ustedes por favor. Eres la persona que quiero tener a mi lado, siempre quise tener hijos y si tú me los das seré la persona más feliz de este mundo… pero…-menciono triste-

-Hasta cuando vas a entender. Nowaki vete por favor, quiero estar solo –comencé a llorar sin razón aparente-

- Te veo en la noche, tengo trabajo que hacer. Espero que todavía sigas aquí –sin más pego una vez más a la puerta y se marchó.-

Sin más… me duele no tenerlo a mi lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de media hora de estar encerrado en el cuarto y en mi departamento… me pregunto porque estoy en la biblioteca con la misma ropa con la que salí en la mañana. Por eso había ido a mi departamento… para cambiarme, ¿no?

"Todo acerca de embarazo" es el libro que escogí entre todos para saber un poco más de esto. Debería darle una oportunidad al libro no es así, después de todo ya eh visto todo, literalmente. Pero, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?, si voy con Akihiko daré por terminada la relación con Nowaki… y si me quedo con él, sé que no terminara sus estudios aunque me lo prometa. Aun así, son las 4 y tengo el suficiente tiempo para pensar que hacer.

No sé si debería tomar café o no, pero lo necesito. Últimamente tengo muchos antojos de todo tipo, chocolates, café, y otra clase de dulces; cuando a mí ni siquiera me gustan los dulces. Tal vez sea por él bebe pero aun así, me fastidia. Abriendo el libro que compre fui directo al índice en donde tenía varios subtemas desde cómo se hace él bebe (lo cual es muy obvio, si no como tendrías a la criatura) hasta como nacen y como se desarrollan. Lo primero que llamo la atención de ese libro fue que desde el inicio tenía una foto de un bebe, dentro de la madre… se veía tan cómodo y al parecer tan pacifico. Tal vez así es como se sentiría el más adelante. A lo mejor Nowaki sabe cómo se desarrollan y todo eso, y explicármelo sería una discusión larga; pero con esa foto lo entendí todo. Entendí mi razón de ser y entender como una nueva vida se desarrollaba en mí.

Tal vez debería de darle una oportunidad… pero, ¿Quién tuvo la culpa de esto?

-Hiro-san eh vuelto –menciono Nowaki antes de cerrar la puerta del departamento-

-Bienvenido –estaba sentado leyendo el libro recién comprado-

-¿Qué estás leyendo?- sé que miraba algo extrañado-

-Nada que te importe –cerré el libro a desgane- Siéntate.

Porque tengo que ser tan frio y cariñoso con la persona que tanto amo.

-¿Qué pasa Hiro-san? –me miro extrañado-

-Tu sabes cómo crecen los bebes –no le miraba a la cara-

-Por supuesto, me lo enseñan en la escuela. De hecho estaba viendo embriología cuando me llamaron –sonreía feliz-

Lo sabía… no debí haber venido.

-Porque lo preguntas Hiro-san –me tomo de la mano con ternura-

Quisiera quedarme contigo, y tener a nuestro bebe… pero estoy interrumpiendo.

-Tu, ¿quieres tener al bebe? –aun no le miraba-

-Por supuesto que si Hiro-san, porque lo dudas –me levanto el mentón-

¿Qué debería hacer?... ¿Qué debería decirle?... Te debería decir, que quiero ser la princesa de nuestro cuento de hadas y que me rescates de este final triste.


	4. Chapter 4: EXTRA

Y de nuevo me volví a entregar a Nowaki… como si no hubiera un mañana.

-.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-

_**Extra 1**_

Cuando lo llame terrorista, no pensé que llegaría al grado de que el viviera conmigo. Digamos que Shinobu hace unos años atrás, llego mencionando que era el destino por habernos juntado. Después de varios meses de acoso, decidí formalizar nuestro pequeño romance. Ahora él vive conmigo (gracias a que su padre me dijo que si se podía quedar conmigo mientras él y su esposa estaban de viaje con si ex-esposa Risako.

-Miyagi –mencionaba mi acosador dormido a mi lado-

Aunque piense que todo sea mentira…

-Descansa-deposite un suave beso en su frente-

Y que las coincidencias no sean igual al destino… estoy enamorado de él.

Sin más el desayuno está listo, y esto se debe a lo mismo de que Shinobu prepara la comida y cena (con su magnífico repollo asado). Tendría que levantarme más tarde para hacer todo esto, pero después de que Hiroki se desmayó y se ha tomado la semana dudo poder hacerlo en este tiempo. Aunque la buena noticia es que Shinobu acaba de regresar de su viaje por lo que el podrá hacerse cargo de las cosas del hogar e incluso que se ponga a leer unos cuantos libros que tengo ahí. Debería empezarse a preocupar por la universidad pero aunque lo veo muy distante, se ve muy interesado por las artes y administración.

Aunque ahorita que lo pienso, antes de que se fuera Shinobu estaba un poco más delgado de lo que estaba hace 3 meses que no lo veo, a lo mejor ha cargado las papitas y las donas que tanto le gustan de Australia y ha agarrado peso. Falta que me eche la culpa si le digo algo como eso… estoy seguro de eso.

-Buenos días –menciono aquella persona adormilada saliendo del cuarto-

-¿Cómo haz dormido? –Le acaricie suavemente el cabello-

-Un poco mal, tengo ganas de dormir un poco más. Crees que pueda hacerlo –se pegó a mi pecho como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

-Te duele algo –le mire levemente- puedes ir a dormir pero que pasara con la escuela –me cruce los brazos-

-No pasara nada, no he faltado por lo que no habrá problema –vi que se tomó la cabeza y se dirigía al cuarto

-Shinobu, ve a la cama ahora mismo. Te llevare el almuerzo a la cama. –Me voltee para poder ir a la cocina por un plato-

Cuando te preguntan cuáles son las posibilidades de amar a una persona de tu mismo sexo, les mencionas que es imposible; pero algunos te dicen que todo es posible. Tal vez para nosotros sea así... a pregunta es, ¿qué le pasa a la persona que tanto amas?

-Shinobu aquí está tu desayuno –le mire y el menor yacía sobre la cama sentado, tomando de las sabanas y jalándolas de poco a poco-

-Gracias, n-no te hubieras molestado –desvió la mirada avergonzado-

-Shinobu quiero saber que tienes, últimamente has actuado raro –deje el desayuno a un lado para sentarme en la cama- Dime de una vez.

-Prometes no enojarte, ni salir corriendo y dejarme solo –menciono preocupado y a la vez triste-

¿Qué se puede hacer por la persona que amas en realidad?, después de verlo de esa manera temo por lo que pueda pasar siguiente. No lo eh visto en meses, y cuando regresa quiere de hablar de algo importante… esto debe estar mal.

-Por supuesto ¿de qué trata?-temo por su respuesta-

-Primero que nada quiero que sepas que no te fui infiel al no estar a tu lado –aun desviaba la mirada-

Eso comienza a aterrarme…

-¿Cuál es el punto con eso? –poco a poco me preocupaba-

-No es fácil para mi decirlo y mucho menos aun no lo eh asimilado completamente –bajaba la mirada-

-Shinobu ya dime –me preocupas-

-Espero un bebe de ti –no me miraba, estaba apeado y sonrojado-

Eso no me lo esperaba, no estaba planeado…

-Tengo 3 meses con él y espero que te hagas responsable. Si tu no quieres lo entenderé. –aun no me miraba-

No sé qué hacer ahorita, en este momento… y ahora ¿qué hago?

-.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-

_**Extra 2**_

Cuando Usagi-san se enteró de que un bebe entraría a la familia, su vida dio varias vueltas y la aterrizo en él.

-Usagi-san sal del cuarto, podrían vernos-mencione algo abochornado-

-Pero que dices Misaki, es mi bebe también por lo tanto me quedo aquí-menciono cruzándose de brazos-

-Te sacaran si sigues fumando –me resigne a mirar a otro lado

-Entonces dejare de fumar por ustedes dos –me miro sonriente-

-Usagi-san, sabes que tu vicio es difícil de dejar y si lo haces brusco te puede pasar algo –mire a otro lado-

-Entonces, fumare menos y no fumare aquí –rio suavemente para después verme con calidez- Espero poder ver a mi futuro heredero –un cálido beso se posó en un vientre no menor a un mes.

Siendo un tonto sabe cómo enamorarme de poco a poco, sin saber cómo caí a sus brazos… comienzo a sentirme completo con esta persona. Comienzo a pensar que en verdad escogí bien

-Muy bien, ¿dónde está el paciente? –Menciono el doctor entrando al consultorio-

-Soy yo –sonrose un rato y simplemente baje la mirada-

-Una cosa, ¿Quién es usted y que le van a hacer?-menciono Usagi-san algo molesto-

Cuando se preocupan por ti es lindo, pero da miedo que esa preocupación llegue a ser sobreprotectora.

-Seré el doctor que los atienda, y le hare un ultrasonido para que pueda ver al bebe que tiene el señor Takashi –sonrió el medico tranquilo-

-Usagi-san compórtate por favor-susurre algo apenado por lo sucedido-

Aunque esta persona sea dominante y demasiado testaruda, es el padre de él bebe… que más me queda

-Bueno señores, lo que presentamos aquí es un embarazo algo raro y poco común lo que amerita que el feto nazca antes de los nueve meses –nos miraba como si se hablara de agua-

En la cara de Usagi-san se podía ver preocupación pero sobre todo felicidad…

-Por lo que tu embarazo será muy abreviado, a lo mejor de 6 meses o de 7 dependiendo del cigoto –veía que sacaba ciertos panfletos-

-Porque le dice cigoto y no bebe, señor doctor –menciono Usagi como algo indignado o algo melancólico-

-Hay varias etapas del crecimiento del bebe, las primeras semanas se les llama cigoto, después feto; cuando ya van a la mitad del embarazo se le llama embrión o bebe –sonrió levemente- Aquí les dejo algo de información para que sepan un poco mas

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?, debería hacerle preguntas no es así. Pero mis nervios me están matando lentamente, formular una oración ahorita se me hace difícil. Quiero correr y no salir hasta que nazca el cigoto o como se llame; no quiero venir de nuevo me asusta con las oraciones que esta mencionando. Mis piernas me engañan, mis brazos se caen… mi mente comienza a volverse más confusa que antes… debo irme…

-Señor Takashi, ¿sucede algo? –susurro el medico suavemente-

-¿Eh? N-no…. Todo está bien –reí nervioso como si en verdad pasara algo-

-Señor Usami, podría esperar afuera. Quisiera hablar con su pareja. –Miro a Usagi como si él fuera el criminal-

-Porque debería, él es mi pareja. Si quiere hablar tiene que ser conmigo, no quiero que le pase algo estando aquí usted –se cruzó de brazos algo molesto-

-Usagi, no me hará nada. Si me pasa algo te gritare –le toque su mejilla con cautela-

-Está bien –tomo mi mano para besarla- cuídate por favor

Se levantó y salió por aquella puerta, por la cual habíamos entrado. No quiero que se moleste, pero si esto seguía alguien podría salir herido.

-Señor Takashi, ¿Qué pasa?... Tiene alguna duda –me miraba atentamente-

-Tengo miedo –susurre levemente volviéndome a mi asiento- Con todo lo que menciono, no sé si en verdad sea una buena idea tener un bebe.

-Señor Takashi, muchas madres y padres temen por esto. Pero tengo que decirle algo que hasta ahorita en la actualidad me sorprende –tomo mi mano con mucha cautela- Todos esperan al hijo perfecto, al hijo que no le pase nada… eso es imposible… solamente si usted se lo propone puede lograrlo. Solamente si usted ama a su bebe, podrá amarlo. Si usted confía en que nada saldrá mal, no pasara nada. Recuerde que desde ahora no solo ahora es su vida, si no la de otra; lo que haga o deja de hacer afectara. Por lo tanto le recomiendo que descanse, disfrute al bebe…

-Cigoto –baje la mirada-

-En este caso, le diré bebe… sé que usted se sentirá más cómodo. Él bebe es enteramente suyo y solamente usted permitirá quien se acerca y quién no. Así que no tema, ame a su bebe como usted ama a su pareja.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron reflexionar acerca de lo que me dijo, una sutil sonrisa salió para que una pequeña lágrima callera de mis ojos. Era verdad, tenía miedo… pero el amor que le sentía a Usagi-san es algo que puede quitar el deseo de la muerte. Él bebe estará a salvo durante unos meses dentro de mí, aunque no sea el tiempo… ya quiero verte y tenerte en mis brazos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hace 4 meses, me entere de una noticia que podría mi vida por completo. El dia de hoy, no sé qué hacer…

-Hiro-san acomodándose bien, puede lastimar al bebe si esta así- así como suena, regrese con Nowaki desde la última pelea-

Últimamente no puedo dormir boca abajo pro lo mismo de él bebe, y cada vez que lo hago me regaña…

-Déjame dormir-le gruñí suavemente- No me podre así pero déjame dormir como es debido.

-Anda, si no tendré que acomodarte como hace unos días-me abrazo por detrás tratando de levantarme-

-Ya entendí –bostece levemente, la pereza últimamente me ha ganado- Ya voy –me voltee y quede enfrente de el-

No admirarlo sería un pecado muy grande. Sin más, una de mis manos se posó en su cabellera; aquella cabellera de color azul-negro… sus grandes ojos son los que me impulsan a hacer todo, a luchar por todo. Recuerdo hace 4 meses que fue lo que paso exactamente, como regrese a la casa aun sabiendo que pudiera dejar la universidad… no lo hizo

/Flash back/

-Tú, ¿quieres tener al bebe? –aun no le miraba-

-Por supuesto que si Hiro-san, porque lo dudas –me levanto el mentón-

¿Qué debería hacer?... ¿Qué debería decirle?... Te debería decir, que quiero ser la princesa de nuestro cuento de hadas y que me rescates de este final triste.

-Hiro-san, aunque no lo creas tu eres y serás el amor de mi vida. Y aunque venga un bebe, ese bebe es el fruto de nuestro amor. Un amor tal vez no puro pero si nuestro.-me menciono con aquella hermosa sonrisa-

Aquellas palabras, aquella sonrisa… aquella persona. ¿Podre confiar en ella para esto?.

-Nowaki, estas seguro de lo que dices. Es muy delicado -me aleje de él un poco, no quería que me viera llorar- es un bebe y es muy pequeño. Entenderé si nos quieres dejar para estudiar, lo cuidare como si tuviera un padre –aquellas lágrimas comenzaron a amenazar con salir- No quiero que dejes la universidad por mí, ni por el… -porque amo a esta persona, daría todo por ella-

-Hiro-san, -me abrazo por la espalda tiernamente- aunque yo me ponga a estudiar solo me preocuparía por ustedes dos. Son mi familia ahora y la única que quiero tener. Me quedare con ustedes, trabajare muy duro ya lo veras –sus brazos me refugian-

Aunque no lo pude ver, pude sentir las lágrimas rodándome por mi espalda; no lo quiero dejar, lo amo… lo amo tanto.

-Está bien, me quedare a tu lado –le mire por sobre el hombro-

-¿Para siempre? –se refugió en mi espalda-

-Para siempre –bese su cabeza con amor y cariño-

Sin más, me deje llevar… sus labios, una delicada parte de él tocaron con los míos. De un momento a otro yacía en los brazos de él rodeándome… sus brazos tocando mis costados y yo sus mejillas, aun sin separar ese suave beso. La falta de aire se hizo presente, pero aun así me miro a los ojos dándome otro suave beso en la frente.

-Debes ir a descansar –me toco cálidamente la mejilla-

-Iras conmigo supongo –desvié la mirada sutilmente-

Estos cambios son… molestos.

-No puedo, tengo que ir de guardia de noche –me miro como si estuviera pidiéndome perdón-

-Lo entiendo-baje la mirada para retirarme de este-

-Hiro-san, ¿estás bien? –Tomo mi mano con suavidad-

Soy tan egoísta al pensar que se quedaría conmigo, de que dormiría a mi lado… de que estaría esta noche a mi lado. No sabes las ganas que quiero sentirte en este momento, las ganas de estar a tu lado… las ganas de poder ser uno contigo de nuevo.

-Hiro-san, -me tomo del brazo halándome a el- Lo siento por no quedarme, pero te puedo regalar unos minutos más antes de irme; ¿qué te parece?

Y así fue como caí en sus brazos de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No…Nowaki –me aferraba a las sabanas con desesperación-

Tanto mi ropa como la de él fueron despojadas lentamente hace ya unos minutos, yacíamos los dos en la cama el encima de mí, sintiendo mi piel, yo sintiendo la de él… sintiendo que podemos ser uno después de tantos meses.

-Hiro-san, crees poder aguantar un poco más –beso lentamente mi cuello-

-N-no creo –aquellas caricias comenzaban a llevarme a un dulce sueño-

-Entonces no te contengas –beso mi vientre para sentir que entraba en mí lentamente-

-N-Nowaki –susurre levemente para arañarle la espalda-

Esta sensación ya la había olvidado desde hace meses, y ahora la vuelvo a tener de nuevo conmigo… cerca de mí.

-Hiro-san…relájese un poco. –Sentía que entraba un poco más a mí-

Estas sensaciones no se olvidan, no se dejan en el olvido. Si el por alguna razón me dejara, estas caricias que queman mi cuerpo no se irán jamás ni mucho menos su dulce aroma que genera al transpirar. Aquel olor canela con miel, me embulle más a él… me envuelve… me refugia en sus brazos… me hace sentir que soy solo suyo.

/Fin del Flash back/

-Vas a querer algo de desayunar Nowaki –me estire levemente para después levantarme-

-No te preocupes, preparare el desayuno. Quiero que descansen los dos –su mano toco mi vientre desnudo por lo que me sonroje-

-Aun puedo moverme, sigo siendo útil. No me hagas sentir como una carga –coloque una de las tantas blusas holgadas que había comprado hace unas semanas-

-Lo sé, pero recuerda lo que te dijo el médico. Mientras más descanses mejor será para ti –beso suave mis labios para verme detalladamente- Hoy trabajare de dia, ¿Qué se te apetece cenar?

-No lo sé, con eso de que es cierre de calificaciones dudo llegar… -mire a mi celular que sonaba con insistencia- Un mensaje del profesor Miyagi.

"_Kamijou._

_Te pido que el dia de hoy des mis clases. Al parecer Shinobu se comenzó a sentir mal en la mañana, no le quiero dejar solo. Sobre todo porque tendré que llevarlo al médico por lo del bebe así que, deséame suerte. Tampoco te sobre esfuerces, el material está en el escritorio. Solamente dáselos, yo los checare después._

_Nos vemos después, dulce princesa._

_Yo"_

Detesto cuando me dice así… pero ni que se le haga. Hoy que tengo tantas cosas que hacer, ahora debo de preocuparme por él. Ni que se le haga… solo espero que el chico este bien, es demasiado joven como Misaki.

-Hiro-san aún no ha respondido, ¿Qué quieres cenar?-abrazándome me miro tierno-

-No lo sé, al parecer la pareja del maestro encargado de Literatura clásica ha tenido un percance y tendré que dar sus clases –abrochaba mi pantalón y después colocaba un sweater acogedor-

-Hiro-san, no debe esforzarse. Aun así, iré hasta allá para darte la comida. No quiero que pases hambre, frio o soledad así que saliendo de trabajar iré directamente contigo vale –me sonreía con ternura-

-Preferiría que te quedaras aquí, una tormenta se acerca y no quiero que te enfermes por mí –bese sus labios con cuidado mientras me disponía a ir a la cocina-

-¿Eh? –sorprendido se acercó- Entonces no deberías ir, que pasa si te quedas atrapado en esa tormenta. A qué horas terminan las clases

Su preocupación aumentaba de par en par, si me callaba tal vez se molestaría… pero si le decía algo seguramente comenzaría a apanicarse.

-Nowaki entiendo tu preocupación pero –le toque la mejilla- Mañana será mi dia de descanso y mañana es cuando será más fuerte. Cuando salga te mandare un mensaje lo prometo

Aquella mirada tenía preocupación pero sobre todo la luz que destellaba de sus ojos desaparecía lentamente, acaso… ¿él tiene miedo de perderme?

* * *

><p>Siento por haber desaparecido, y sobretodo dejarles con la duda. Espero recompensar la espera y los capitulos siguientes. ¿Reviews?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: EXTRA

**Extra 3.**

Por raro que pareciera, Shinobu comenzó a sentirse mal esta mañana… me ha dicho desde ala madrugada que mi futuro hijo esta cada vez mas ansioso y pateaba muy fuerte. Tal vez sea por lo mismo que está creciendo, aunque este ansioso y nervioso pensar que mi bebe podría llegar en cualquier momento es aterrador. Hace ya 6 meses Shinobu lo tiene en su vientre, nos dijo el médico que sería un varón… ansió por verlo ya.

-Shinobu, estás listo o todavía no –mencione cargando mi celular, mis llaves y algo de dinero-

No había respuesta por parte del otro, sin más me dispongo a ir directamente al cuarto en donde dormíamos juntos. Tal vez ha comenzado a apanicarse y se ha tirado a la cama; o algo estúpido como fingir una enfermedad repentina para no ir con el medico…

-A-ah~… -gritaba Shinobu desde la cama que yacía sentado- M-Miyagi…mnghhh…

-Shinobu, ¿qué pasa? –Me acerque algo preocupado tomando el vientre de mi terrorista-

-N-no puedo pararme… siento… -jadeaba y comenzaba a sudar- siento que ya viene… no creo aguantar más –me miraba con dolor, preocupación y algo de felicidad-

Esto… no puede estar pasando ahora…

-.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-

/Flashback/

-Tengo 3 meses con él y espero que te hagas responsable. Si tu no quieres lo entenderé. –aun no me miraba-

No sé qué hacer ahorita, en este momento… y ahora ¿qué hago?

Seré padre… seré padre…

-Sabía que no debía decírtelo –menciono aquel terrorista que yacía en la cama-No debí decirte que esperaba un hijo de ti… seguramente ahora me odias.

Esas palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos y simplemente fui a abalanzarme a sus brazos… abrazarlo con fuerza tocando su suave cabellera tratando de consolarlo pero sobretodo darme cariño y demasiado amor… Siempre había querido ser padre, pero esto es algo que ni yo mismo puedo tener en mi cabeza.

-Shinobu, no digas esas cosas. Me hare responsable de ustedes dos; porque no me lo habías dicho antes –mi frente choco con la de él mostrándole algo de afecto-

-Mi-Miyagi… -me miro con confusión y a la vez me abrazo como si su vida dependiera de eso- Lo siento…

Sin más, al parecer mi pequeño terrorista me atrapo… y ahora soy cautivo de su amor.

/Fin del Flashback/

-Shinobu respira… -le tomaba el vientre suavemente mientras este reposaba en la cama de un hospital-

Aunque no lo pareciera, había salido de la casa como si hubiera visto a la misma muerte. Mi bebe iba a llegar y nosotros comportándonos de una manera algo irracional… valla en otras palabras ya era necesario estar en el hospital y no allá.

-O respiro o tengo a tu hijo Miyagi –de sus ojos salían lágrimas de dolor- Duele mucho

-Shinobu tranquilo, -le acariciaba la frente tratando de quitar el sudor que salía de su frente- pronto vendrá el doctor para ver que era

-¡ESO ES OBVIO! –grito, no porque estuviera molesto si no que el dolor iba en crecimiento- Va a venir y a tratar de sacarme al bebe –respiraba aún más agitado y se tomaba el vientre frotándolo una y otra vez- deja de pegarme… mnghhh… por favor…

Preocupación, sobretodo eso me azotaba una y otra vez. Salía cada vez mas de aquella habitación esperando que el medico llegara, si esto no dependiera de el Shinobu ya me hubiera matado de una u otra manera…

-Mi… Miyagi, -menciono mi nombre estando en la puerta de su habitación- por favor… ya no puedo aguantar más-

-Señor Takatsuki regrese a su habitación –una enfermera ayudaba a Shinobu a volver a entrar al cuarto-

-Señorita con todo respeto… mnhhh… no creo aguantar ni un minuto más, necesito que ya salga… por favor-se aferraba a la enfermera casi cayendo al piso-

Que debería hacer…. ¿Qué?...

-Sentimos la tardanza – Nowaki y otro doctor se aseguraron de ir urgentemente al cuarto donde se encontraba Shinobu-

Ambos doctores llevaban a este a la cama delicadamente, cuidadosamente me acerque a investigar la escena… mientras Nowaki se fijaba en el suero y el gotero colocando uno que otro calmante; el otro se encargaba de revisar al bebe por última vez.

-Nowaki, pide el quirófano es hora de llevarlo –mencionaba el doctor que recién había terminado de revisarlo-

-Está bien –se marchó este yendo directamente a la recepción- Señorita urgentemente pida el quirófano, las operaciones menos importantes páselas…

-Nowaki, -mencione su nombre desde la puerta- e-el estará bien

-Miyagi, no le había visto por todo esto –sonrió ampliamente- Por supuesto, una vez teniendo a él bebe yo me hare cargo del resto… y por supuesto usted puede decidir si quiere pasar o quiere esperar

-¿C-cómo? –mencione algo confundido-

-Desea pasar al quirófano para ver el nacimiento del bebe o prefiere esperar a que le demos la noticia –veía como metía las manos a su bata-

-Me gustaría pasar –decidí en ese preciso momento-

Por fin iba a tenerle en mis brazos… muy pronto iba a estar en mis brazos…

-.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-

Después de varias horas… pude escuchar un pequeño lloriqueo.

-Es un varón –menciono uno de los doctores mientras lo llevaban a revisión-

-Shinobu lo has hecho muy bien –bese su frente mientras le veía a los ojos-

Le han practicado una cesárea a mi terrorista, él ya estaba dormido desde el momento en que le inyectaron para ser anestesia local. Aun no lo ha visto, ni yo… pero sé que es igual de hermoso que Shinobu…

-Miyagi, -menciono Nowaki acercándose con él bebe- sostenlo con cuidado

-Hola –al tenerlo en mis brazos pequeñas lagrimas salían de mis ojos- mi bello panda*

-Miyagi, tienes que esperar en la sala. Cuando Shinobu despierte podrás ir a verle y sobretodo llevarle él bebe –menciono Nowaki teniendo de nuevo a mi hijo-

-¿Se lo podre dar yo? –aun incrédulo le sonreía y miraba a Shinobu aun dormido- Gracias Nowaki… gracias por todo…

Me sonrió Nowaki para después retirarse, mi hijo… mi pequeño niño tan lindo. Su cabellera de color negro, la cara igual a la de Shinobu y por supuesto aquella sonrisa que no había visto desde hace ya varios años… una sonrisa que me pertenecía cuando yo era más joven… es un hermoso varón. Nuestro hermoso panda…

* * *

><p>*panda: se hace referencia a la relación con esta pareja (tanto en imágenes como en el anime)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Aquella mirada tenía preocupación pero sobre todo la luz que destellaba de sus ojos desaparecía lentamente, acaso… ¿él tiene miedo de perderme?

-Hiro-san… -antes de que pudiera articular una palabra más sonó su celular- ¿Bueno?

No puedo faltar al trabaja aparte Miyagi tiene creo que entregar un trabajo, y si es tan urgente como lo mío debo de ir. No importa lo que diga Nowaki, estaré bien… cuidare bien de nuestra hermosa alegría, poco a poco me he venido acostumbrando a mi bebe. A veces golpea, otras simplemente está tranquilo y me deja tomar una reconfortante siesta…

-Hiro-san debo ir al hospital urgentemente –me tomo de la cintura atrayéndome a él para disponerse a darme un cálido beso- Iré en la noche por ti, aun y cuando venga esa tormenta

En unos cuantos segundos vi a Nowaki tomar sus cosas y salir como si fuera un rayo… jamás me había besado asi, tal vez en verdad este muy preocupado por nosotros. Pero aun y cuando no quiera ir, debo de subir calificaciones y tener todo al pendiente; si él bebe nace en cualquier momento dudo que me dejen hacer algo por un tiempo… no creo que eso sea bueno para mí en estos instantes que soy un maestro de planta.

Debo de estar tranquilo… todo estará muy bien.

-.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-

Prácticamente vengo bien cubierto del vientre, tiene una chamarra, un sweater y un abrigo cálido… dudo que le dé frio hasta en la noche. Últimamente me eh puesto a leer acerca de ellos, o más bien me he estado robando los libros de Nowaki a escondidas para saber cómo crecen, que pueden sufrir o incluso que hacer después de que se tiene. Aún sigo nervioso por la idea de que muy pronto estará la luz de nuestra alegría, y la unión en nuestras vidas.

¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto tan romántico?, creo que después de todo aquellas lecturas de niño han dejado algo cursi en mi ahorita en la actualidad. Quisiera pensar que todo fuera un sueño, que Miyagi se encuentra ahorita dando su clase y yo debería de estar yendo después a clases no a estas horas… un mensaje me saca de mis pensamientos.

¿Miyagi? Ahora que querrá ese tonto. Sin más me dispongo a abrirlo, justamente para llegar a la sala de profesores.

"_Hola Kamijou,_

_Te tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La mala y sé que por eso me mataras no podré ir por un tiempo a la escuela y la buena… es más buena para mí que para ti yo creo. Shinobu ya tendrá a mi bebe, no crees que es el mejor dia de mi vida._

_Aun asi, gracias por dar mi clase del dia de hoy, prometo que esto no se volverá a repetir._

_Miyagi Yo, futuro padre."_

Valla con que Shinobu ya tendrá a su hijo, ahora entiendo la razón de porque tenía que llevarlo con urgencia al doctor. Volteo a todos lados y específicamente estaban las actividades de los alumnos de su clase. La mala suerte era que sus clases estaban juntas por lo que tendría que cancelar la de el para atender la de Miyagi.

Dentro de la plataforma coloco un mensaje a mis alumnos, haciendo mención que se realizara una actividad y deberán de entregarla antes de que se acabe la clase de Miyagi. Claro la clase se había cancelado… les daba algo de oportunidad para relajarse y la siguiente clase torturarlos.

Prácticamente les deje el dia libre…

Sin más me dirijo al salón en donde se daba la clase, viendo a los alumnos me dispongo a pasar y a verlos detenidamente. Menciono las actividades que se deberían realizar al término de la clase y por supuesto que si no la entregaban iba a ser un cero de calificación que perjudicaría casi la mitad de la calificación que tenían. Creo que entendieron muy bien, se han puesto a trabajar y me dejaran libre al parecer 3 horas, las cuales las aprovecharé para terminar el libro de él bebe.

-.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-

Uno por uno fue terminando, si acaso se habían quedado aquellos alumnos que se habían hecho los graciosos en la clase y ahorita estaban apresurados por terminar. Mientras que mis alumnos ya habían traído su material y habían sido libres el dia de hoy… todo seguía tal cual, hasta que escuche a un gracioso de la última fila…

-Algún problema –me cruce de brazos algo amenazante- Sucede algo con la actividad impartida

-Maestro, no es la actividad –menciono aquel alumno insolente- si no que es usted con su gordura

Está comenzando a molestarme de verdad, tomo mi vientre con cariño dando una suave caricia tratando de impedir que aquel comentario llegara a herir a mi futuro hijo o hija.

-Eso no debería impedirle para estudiar jovencito, asi que –me acerque lentamente- para usted se ha acabado el tiempo de entrega. Lo que tenga será mejor que me lo de ahora.

Me dispuse a subir las escaleras lentamente, sobre todo por el peso que genera mi bebe. Llegando ahí, pedí la actividad y por supuesto este de mala gana me la dio. Al parecer ahora ha conocido al verdadero demonio Kamijou que tanto le pudieron haber hablado…

-Oiga maestro, creo que se le olvido algo –menciono de nuevo aquel alumno-

Me dispuse a detenerme y analizar lo que me decía, por supuesto que no. Le había quitado la actividad pero sobretodo ya había entendido la lección de que si se mete con un maestro puede traer consecuencias.

-A qué se refiere jovencito –volteé para verle a la cara-

Pero lo que recibí a cambio fue un empujón por parte de este. Mi cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y caí por aquellas escaleras de las cuales había subido. Una tras otra, mis manos fueron directo a mi vientre para proteger aquella persona que aún no nacía.

-Podrá ser un maestro –mencionaba aun el alumno- pero uno gordo como usted jamás entendería con quien se enfrenta.

Lentamente me dispuse a sentar, pero al poco tiempo de estar sentado una punzada se hizo presente en mi vientre bajo. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo a mi bebe? Necesito levantarme e ir a la sala de maestros, hablar con Nowaki y decirle la situación, el dolor no me deja hacerlo y poco a poco se hace más persistente… moriré.

-Maestro Kamijou –menciono Misaki entrando al salón con la actividad- M-maestro… -se sorprendió y se acercó a mí- ¿Qué ha pasado? Puede levantarse…

-Misaki… llama a alguien, me duele el vientre bajo…tengo miedo de que algo le pasara al bebe… lama a Akihiko –me mordía el labio sintiendo un enorme dolor-

Siento que podría desfallecer ahora… y quiero saber si mi bebe está bien… que difícil situación.

-.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-

En el hospital salía Nowaki de felicitar a Miyagi, fue llamado en la sala de maternidad junto con otros doctores. Claro el primero que lego fue este tomando el teléfono…

-Un señor llamado Usami Akihiko quiere hablar con usted primero doctor –la enfermera paso el teléfono con cuidado-

-Akihiko, ¿Qué pasa hombre? Misaki ya va dar […]-cayo un momento por las palabras del otro- ¿Q-que le paso a Hiro-san? Ya estás aquí en urgencias […] apresúrate por favor, estaremos aquí esperándolos

Aquellas palabras habían cumplido el propósito de la preocupación de su pareja… Kamijou había sido empujado y ha comenzado a perder sangre.

-Hiro-san… -colgó el teléfono y rápido salió a la puerta de urgencias a esperar-

La desesperación puede ser el peor recurso para la preocupación y los nervios que tenía… su alma colgaba en un hilo… y de igual modo… la de su familia también…

* * *

><p>Chicos (as), Feliz año nuevo a todos. Y bueno para empezar bien el año, ¿Que les parecio el capitulo? o ¿Que mas les ha gustado hasta ahorita de esta historia?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

La desesperación puede ser el peor recurso para la preocupación y los nervios que tenía… su alma colgaban en un hilo… y de igual modo… la de su familia también…

Entrando al hospital, se pudo ver una cama en donde yacía aquella persona amada de Nowaki, a un lado Nowaki y del otro Usami Akihiko tomando la mano de este. El dolor y el sufrimiento que tenía aquella persona en cama, se podía notar no solo en la cara… si no también se podía ver la sangre manchar las blancas sabanas que le cubrían. Kamijou se podía sentir morir, no por su cuerpo… a él no le importaba perder una parte de su cuerpo, no le importaba nada más que la vida de su futuro hijo… se tomaba con fuerza el vientre tratando de controlarse.

-.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-

Nowaki no pudo pasar, tuvo que esperar del otro lado de la cortina. Escuchar a su amada pareja gritar de dolor, lo hacían sentirse mal… pero sobretodo una persona detestable. En su cabeza una y otra vez se repetía porque no le había detenido, si le hubiera detenido no hubiera pasado nada… Usami Akihiko le daba palmadas en la espalda, mientras Misaki se pegaba al hombro de su pareja.

-Nowaki, debes tranquilizarte – le miro levemente- eres un magnifico doctor y una gran pareja pero, por Hiroki debes de estar tranquilo

-Si lo hubiera detenido –se puso las manos en la cabeza tapándose su cara… impedir sus lágrimas no fueron de mucha ayuda- nada de esto hubiera pasado… si él no hubiera ido, si el… tan solo no hubiera dado esa clase.

Los pensamientos le atormentaron durante unos minutos, los cuales para él era el infierno…

…

Después de unas cuantas horas habían tranquilizado al otro, anestesia local y ciertos calmantes lo habían mandado a dormir mientras hacían unos que otros estudios. Habían permitido hacer pasar a Nowaki un poco más calmado, pero aunque no le pareciera estaba realmente preocupado. Mientras el doctor de planta hacia una y otra vez las revisiones necesarias para pasarlo a cuarto, Nowaki apretaba la mano con desesperación esperando a que se levantara, le gritara porque le apretaba la mano tan fuerte para después este darle un beso. Quería que se despertara, quería saber de su hijo de una u otra manera.

-Doctor Kusama –menciono el otro mientras se quitaba los guantes-

-¿Qué pasa doctor? –Le miro de manera serena y a la vez con algo de dolor-

-Lo pasaremos a cuarto, cuando este despierto les daremos las noticias a ambos –coloco una de sus manos en los hombros con algo de lastima- es muy fuerte, si no se hubiera dado cuenta ese muchachito; él ahorita mismo no estaría vivo

No eran las palabras adecuadas para hacer sentir mejor a su "colega", pero por lo menos le había sacado una sutil y frágil sonrisa que podría quebrarse. Usami y Misaki le acariciaron la espalda tratando e reconfortarlo.

-Nowaki, todo saldrá bien. Necesitamos retirarnos, Misaki tiene que descansar de todas maneras –le dio una hoja con su número- llámame si algo pasa

-Claro que si Usami, le llamare si algo le pasa a Hiro-san –asintió un tanto mal calmado-

-¡NOWAKI! –Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de otro de los profesores que trabajaba con su pareja-

-Miyagi… -menciono algo confundido, entendía que él seguía en el hospital por Shinobu… pero ¿Cómo?-

-Está bien, dime que no perderá a su bebe –mencionaba algo agitado y a la vez preocupado-

-Eso aún no lo sabemos profesor –menciono Misaki aferrado al brazo de su pareja-

-Por favor manténganme al pendiente de Kamijou, ha sido mi culpa pedirle que me ayudara –se tomó la cabeza algo molesto-

-Profesor… -menciono Misaki algo preocupado-

-De nadie es la culpa, cuando despierte tiene que estar tranquilo y sin movimiento –menciono Nowaki suspirando-

-Nowaki, vamos por un café. Debes despejarte un momento de todo esto –menciono el profesor Miyagi algo preocupado-

-Lo siento, pero no lo puedo aceptar –bajo la cabeza cubriendo sus ojos con su pelo- No puedo…

-.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-

Aún no he podido despertar, el dolor y la agonía que siento en estos momentos son tan grandes que con solo moverme podría hace un gesto de dolor. Espero poder hacerlo pronto, tengo que despertar, tengo que hacerlo… tengo que despertar y volver a moverme. Olvidar todo y volver a ser como antes, tengo que despertarme…

-Nowaki, -mencione algo débil- ¿d-dónde estoy?

-Hiro-san, Dios mío… -se acercó rápidamente, en aquel momento pude verle su bata e inclusive la ropa que tenía el dia de hoy- no hables mucho –se alejó de mi para ir a la puerta- ¡ENFERMERA! LLAME AL DOCTOR, HA DESPERTADO.

Siento que el tiempo pasa demasiado lento ahora que acabo de despertar, volteando a los lados pude ver mi ropa. Era de esperarse, para poder atenderme era necesario quitarla… sobre todo por él bebe… él bebe… Dios mío.

-Nowaki, -me senté levemente tomándome el vientre, el dolor y la agonía comenzó a recorrerme- ¿Cómo está el bebe? Dime que ha sobrevivido

-Hiro-san –me tomo de la mejilla para lentamente recostarme de nuevo- aun no lo sé.

Si se pudiera morir en vida, esperaría que no fuera de esta manera. La preocupación y me agonía crecen cada segundo que están pasando, las lágrimas escapan de mis ojos con dolor. Nunca me ha gustado llorar enfrente de alguien, pero si no es con él con quien más llorare. Si no es con él, en donde me refugiare para sentirme vivo. Si no es con él, no tendría al fruto de nuestro amor.

-Doctor Nowaki –entro el medico algo apurado y con ciertos documentos-

-Doctor Hiroshikama –se levantó de la manera más rápida para poder recibirlo- ha despertado ya.

-Lo he podido notar, después de dormir casi una semana es un milagro –aquel doctor se acercó para empezar a verme detenidamente-

He dormido casi una semana, y lo he sentido como si hubiera pasado hace unos momentos. Tan herido estaba como para dormir tanto, tan mal me sentía que podría morir de dolor…

-Doctor –le tomo su mano antes de que hiciera otra cosa- Dígame algo importante

-Si señor Kamijou, en que le puedo ayudar –menciono el medico algo confundido-

- ¿Ha sobrevivido mi bebe? –Aun las lágrimas caían de mi rostro-

Han pasado ya 4 meses desde que me entere que él bebe comenzó a cobrar vida, hace ya cuatro meses puedo sentir sus pequeñas patadas, hace poco escuche su corazón latir, lo pude ver un poco más grande de cómo era al principio. Puedo sentir su peso en mi espalda, con pasar mi mano puedo sentir sus movimientos lentamente… cerrando mis ojos y pensando en él, puedo escuchar su corazón con el mío tratando de seguir mi ritmo. Nowaki ya sabe de esto, sabe cómo crece, como será o que será. Como se creó y como será nuestro producto final a lo largo de los años. Si es niña, será la consentida de ambos… será la princesa de nuestro corazón. Si es varón, lo formaríamos como a nosotros nos enseñaron… a ser un gran caballero de armadura o un príncipe. Si no puedo tenerlo en mis brazos… ¿que quedara de mi vida? Una fría sombra en nuestras vidas, una larga espera que nunca llego… una terrible…

-Señor Kamijou –tomo mi mano el doctor para ponerla en el vientre- ella está muy bien. Ha sobrevivido, como usted también lo ha hecho.

Aquellas palabras pudieron hacer que la misma muerte se alejara, que pudiera cesar aquellas lagrimas que tenía desde hace unos minutos atrás. Pudo cambiar la sonrisa de Nowaki de una triste a una repleta de amor por su bebe. Escuchar aquellas palabras por fin nos volvieron a dar esa hermosa esperanza de tener a nuestro fruto de amor, de nuevo en nuestros brazos.


End file.
